


Irresistible Fanart

by Deeply_Disturbed, Geneveon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, for one of my fave authors, her TMRHP fics are the shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Disturbed/pseuds/Deeply_Disturbed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Harry for fadingstarlight (Genveon)! <br/>(づ￣ ³￣)づ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadingstarlight (Geneveon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174553) by [fadingstarlight (Geneveon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight). 



> This is a quick sketch I did for one of my favorite authors on AO3. Recently, she's been making kickass ABO fics, which is my guilty pleasure trope, featuring Tom/Harry, which is my guilty pleasure ship. ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

I drew Omega Harry from Irresistible, one of the many, many stories I'm hyped for, so I added a bit of gold into his eyes. Although, it's not really that evident. ╮(￣▽￣)╭ Hope you like it, Genveon! Will probably make that comic once university is done sucking my soul dry. XD

 


End file.
